A New Type of Evil
by miraculousnikos
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir are on their normal patrol, but when they see something completely out of the ordinary, what will they do?
1. Chapter 1

"U-uh.. Chat?"

Ladybug couldn't help but stutter as she stared into the eyes of a black bear, but it wasn't just any normal bear. No, this bear was practically a zombie. It's eyes were a burning red, and it was covered in odd white pieces, they almost looked like armor or bone, possibly armor made _out_ of bone. Chat came after a few seconds, and his green eyes widened.

"Wh-what is that?" He choked out, extending his staff as the bear stood on it's hind legs, letting out a battle cry. Ladybug quickly grabbed her yo-yo and swung at it, but it simply swatted it away and in a quick reflex swung its massive paw at her. She yelled out as she flew back from the attack. She landed on her back, and groaned at how hard her ankle slammed into the floor. She winced at the scrapes as she turned to get up, Chat already at her side helping her. She got up, and as soon as she let go of Chat's hand, a sharp pain from her ankle shot up her leg, and she stumbled back.

"Ladybug?" Chat asked with concern as he caught her, wrapping his arm around her waist to keep her upright. He seemed to have noticed the position he was in, but didn't really care. She didn't seem to mind either, because she only fell into him a bit more. Realizing what she was doing, she quickly said,

"I'm okay, I just…um… needed a second." She pushed off of him, his arm slipping from her waist. She turned to face the creature, putting more pressure on one leg than the other. Her posture was completely tilted, but her head was held high. Seeing that pride made Chat feel better, but his concern for her still remained. The next few seconds blurred for Chat, it seemed like he couldn't move. He snapped back to reality by Ladybug's groans. She was pinned to the floor, the creature's giant claws slowly closing in. Just before Chat could react, the bear froze, falling to the side and disintegrating. His gaze met a green-eyed warrior. Her long red hair was up in a ponytail and gold chains with green jewels hung from her glistening gold headpiece. She held out her hand, helping Ladybug up.

"Who are you?" Ladybug and Chat asked, practically in sync. The red-haired warrior's face lit up with delight, and she looked at both of them.

"My name's Pyrrha Nikos."


	2. Chapter 2

Chat stared in shock. She wasn't wearing a mask.. She was completely vulnerable. Her arms were showing along with her upper chest, (he definitely didn't mind the view) but why wasn't she wearing a mask? Wouldn't that put her in danger? He was dragged out of his thoughts by her saying,

"That creature was a Grimm. Grimm feed off of human fear and misery. The more misery there is in the air, the stronger the Grimm get. With all of your so-called "akumatized victims" causing chaos, this isn't exactly the best time of year." He nodded, and Ladybug gasped as she turned to face Chat.

"Chat.. behind you!" Ladybug exclaimed, and Pyrrha's sword turned into a gun, and she shot it straight in between the grimm's eyes before Chat even had the chance to turn around. Pyrrha's expression turned grimm (haha get it) and she looked at them.

"You guys need to leave.. this isn't something you guys can handle." Ladybug looked at her in shock, then what seemed like anger?

"Yes we can! We've faced worse than this.. right Chat?" As much as he wanted to agree with his lady he couldn't. These creatures were straight out of a nightmare.

"Chat?" She asked, then sighed, already knowing his answer. She took her yo-yo out and swung away, landing on the Eiffel Tower. Pyrrha nodded at him and he followed her, repeatedly calling out "Ladybug! Wait!" She jumped at the sound of gunshots, then groaned angrily.

"Chat! She can't do this alone! Why would you do that!" Chat's expression was ridden with guilt, and he sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry m'lady, but she's right. These creatures feed off of fear! We can't fight that!" Ladybug's expression softened, and she looked at him straight in the eyes, which scared him. She then shrugged.

"Then you can sit out, I'll be helping Pyrrha." She then swung off, and Chat groaned. Of course, he followed, gasping as he skidded to a halt, ending up next to Ladybug who had done the same.

What he saw in front of him was not how he wanted his day to go.


End file.
